


Nowhere to run

by Mikava1990



Series: Mystic Messenger Short Stories [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Beauitful stranger, Cunnilingus, F/M, MMsin, NO KIDS ALLOWED, Rated A for adult, Smut With Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikava1990/pseuds/Mikava1990





	1. Chapter 1

Coming home from work, I plopped down on the sofa ready to some shows on T.V but then suddenly I got text message from an unknown number. Strange I didn't give out my number out to anyone and the only people that would have it is my family as well as my close friends. Although I wanted to just delete the message, and be done with it, I opened it up:

  
_Unknown: Hello_

  
_Me:?_

  
_Unknown: Can you see this?_

 

_Me: Who are you?_

  
_Unknown: I'm sure you are surprised. It's not like every day you get a text from someone you haven't met._

  
_Unknown: Truth be told, I'm a bit flustered myself. I have found a smartphone when I was in the Substation and the only thing it has is this_ messager _app installed._

  
_Unknown: I wanted to find the owner but I don't see any contacts info, nor any records of the sort and I have been sending messages with this app but I have yet heard a reply. All there is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in some notes._

  
_Unknown: I would like to go there myself but unfortunately I'm aboard._

  
_Me: First, who are you?_

  
_Unknown: Me? I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. You see, I'm just a student studying aboard and I'm Korean. I could tell you my name but it wouldn't matter much.You won't find me on any search engines._

  
_Unknown: Anyways, can you help me find the owner of this phone?_

  
_Unknown: I know you are surprised that somebody just popped up like this and is asking you for a favor like this but still I'd appreciate if you could help out._  
_Me: Why should I help you if I barely know who you are?_

  
_Unknown: Since you are the only clue I have. Look, I have been trying the find the owner of this phone but I wasn't able to find any clues up until now and I would really like to return this phone back to the owner._

  
_Unknown: Then God would be happy._

  
_Unknown: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mention this before but I am religious._

  
_Unknown: Never mind what I just said. I do apologize for making you feel weird._

  
_Me: I already feel weird from all of this, to be honest._

  
_Unknown: Can you please help me? I'll make it up to you if I am able to go back to Korea_

  
_Unknown: Please?_

  
_Me: No way, you are creepy as heck._

  
_Unknown: Creepy? I'm not creepy at all. Haven't you heard of the saying "You will get a nice treat, if you'll listen to older men?"_

  
_Me: Considering that you are a stranger, give off that creepy stalker vibe, ummm I'm going to say no._

  
_Unknown: Sorry I was just kidding. Anyways, I know I'm asking for too much and you might think I'm odd but would you consider the fact that two complete strangers connected and it's a mircle we connected?_

  
_Me: I wouldn't since you are a stranger so what's your point?_  
_Unknown: The point is I don't know how we got connected._

  
_Looking at the messages made me feel all weirded out so thinking he stop texting me, I heard my phone going off again, clicked back on those creepy messages and saw that he send a selfie of himself._

  
_Unknown: That is me in the photo. Maybe this will make you less suspious of me? I'm returing to Korea soon, so I will definately make it up to you. If you feel unsafe near the place, you can just delete the app. Please, I'm beggin you._

  
_Me: Alright, fine but I will return asap if something seems off._

  
_Unknown: Thank you. I'll will send you the address._

  
When he send me the address to the place I needed to go, I could have just left the text message unanswer, and not go do this errand for this guy but in some way, he seemed sincered enough to bring the lost phone back to his owner. Sighing, I grabbed my jacket and headed out the address that was sent to me. 

  
Heading to the address, I saw that there was a numberal password to get this door open. Shit, I feel so uneasy about this, I really do. Fuck, I could be helping a goddamn robber rob this place without me knowing and I could get freaking busted for this as well as shatter my clean record. 

  
As I started to just say "To hell with this" and walk away from this whole idea, I got another text message from the unknown person:

  
_Unknown: Are you there? See nothing strange. Is there a password on the lock?_

  
_How in the fuck did he know there was a password and where the heck I was? Okay, maybe he's playing games, he couldn't possibly know all of this so I decided to just drag this on:_

  
_Me: Hmm, I don't see one._

  
_Unknown: That's strange. There's really nothing to put in the password?_

  
_Me: Nothing_

  
_Unknown: ..._

  
_Okay now I know this was a bad idea, plus I'm not letting some wanted robber know that there is a password on this door._

  
_Me: Look it's not there okay._

  
_Unknown: That's strange because I see it with my own eyes that you are standing in front of the password door lock. Are you gonna continue to lying to me?_

  
_Me: What in the- You can see me?!_

  
_Unknown: Haha, yes._

  
_Unknown: I guess that is it then. Plain failed!_

  
My heart dropped when I read the last message and before I could haul ass, I then bumped into a man with white hair, blue eyes, that had a mask over his face as well as a tattoo on his arm. I couldn't help but stare at him....ugh no, I had to run far from him and as I tried to run he grabbed my arm. 

  
"The plan has failed. Looks like I have to get someone else." Said this man

  
"Who the hell are you?!" I exclaimed.

"You don't need to know. Now what shall I do with you?" he said as I felt his eyes staring down at me, studying me. 

  
"Get the hell away from me!" I said as tried to break free from his hold as I was pinned to the wall behind me. 

  
"Hmmm, I would love to let you go but you already know me. I'm sorry but you will have to come with me." He told me as I struggled but pinned me more to the wall with his body and putting my hands above my head as he lowered his head down to my ear. 

"I could just rid of you but, that would be ashame.You're cute you know." He whispered into my ear as my face started to flush with redness and my breath became uneasy. 

  
"You can be my assisant. He has an assisant and I would love one myself." He told me as he kissed my neck, making me into a shiver, blushing mess.

 Normally, I would kick guys in the balls and just run like hell but it's not easy when you are pinned to both a wall and drop dead gorgous devil, whispering threats that would make any girl cry out for help. I was speechless, and immobile from what he just did to me and my mind was just screaming to push him off but my body in just pushing him off. 

  
"So can I use you? I promise I will be good to you. Come with me." He said in his low but sexy voice. Gah, why why was my body responding this way...why couldn't I just push him away, run from him...just far enough to get back home and lock up my house tightly. Either way, he would find me, everywhere I went. 

  
"N-no." I slowly breathed out as I attempted to push him off once more to no avail which made him pin me more to the wall as he put his knees between my legs. 

  
"Come here." He commanded in a low husky voice as he leaned in my lips kissing me, and then reaching up my chest to, rubbing my breast through my shirt, making me gasp a bit in the kiss. Pulling away from the kiss, he continue to rub my breast while giving me a long stare. 

"You never had a choice anyway. Now let's go and besides I am better than him anyway." He told as I wondered who he talked about. When he pulled away I then tried to escape, he held tightly to my arm, then pulled me back in to him with my back facing him and the next moment I knew, he placed a cloth over my nose and mouth...as I struggle but getting weaker and weaker. 

  
"Shhh, I won't harm you...but I would never let you leave. You know too much." Hearing him speak fadely as my eyes started to close as darkness took over me. 


	2. Mine forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, MM sinners.
> 
> The reason I'm uploading this and other MM short stories is because I want to make it a series instead of just doing a multi-chapter story. I should have done that first before putting all the stories that way so I'm sorry for the mix-up. 
> 
> Thank you.

Ugh, my head. Can someone please turn down that music, or whatever the fuck I was hearing? Slowly, I opened my eyes, putting my arm over my eyes to shield the light from blinding me. The first thing saw was a place unfamiliar to me, not to mention I was on a bed....feeling just very relaxed. Taking my arm from my eyes, I looked over to see a man with white hair just staring at several computer screens at once. Rubbing my eyes, I got a better look then shot up from the bed screaming, trying to get from the bed but only come to find out that there were long handcuffs on the bedpost and on my wrist which long enough moved about in the room but not anywhere else.

  
"Ah, you are up. How well did you sleep?" He asked as he smiled at me with no longer the mask on his face.

  
"Where am I, y-you creep?" I asked as I back myself toward the wall, sitting on the bed as if I was frightened by this guy but in reality, I wanted nothing more than to just leave and go back home.

  
"Don't worry, you are in my home." Said the man as he turns his attention back to the computer. Ugh, why me? Outta of all days when I could have just ignored all of this and stayed home but now I'm caught by a guy who could be a complete psycho but then again....he was sexy and not to men-wait what am I saying?! He kidnapped me, I should report him once I leave.

  
"Let me go, please. Look, I promise I won't go to the cops or anything." I told him lying through my teeth.Of course, I would report this creep. Who in the right mind wouldn't report...a guy..like hi-Oh my god, now isn't the time to daydream about this guy!

  
"As I told you, I can't let you go at all. Also, I replaced your phone with a new one so that no one may track you at all." He explained to me. All of my numbers, my family, and friends, as well as my happy selfies with everyone whom I knew, were all gone. This man wipes clean no only the data from my phone but as well as my memories and entered that were precious to me.

  
"I do apologize for doing this, but you should have just opened that door for me." He said as he stood up and walked over closer to the bed then lay on it while looking at me. To make matters worse, he just his jeans on and not his shirt which I scanned the outline of his muscles which made me bite my lips a bit as a blush formed on my face.

  
"Like what you see?" He turned to me flashing his smile which would make any girl weak in the knees.

  
"N-no! Keep dreaming you damn bastard!" I yelled, looking away as he went back to the computer and put on soft relaxing music then came back to the bed, laying on it and got closer to me as he put his hand on my cheek, making me face him.

  
"That's not what you said when I kissed you." He told me as I stared blankly at him.

  
"What? That nev-" I stopped mid-sentence and remember what took place before I passed out from the colform. I remember his lips kissing mine, and him touchi-wait what the hell?!

  
"Remember now?" he said as he pulled me closer to him while I started to blush once more, trying so hard to look away from him but damn it I couldn't because even if I was to deny this, I would be lying to not only him but to myself. 

Wait a min, I shouldn't be caring about his opinions at all being the fact he kidnapped me, handcuffed me to the bed and now is...looking into my eyes with his gorgous eyes, that just makes me mel-oh come on! 

  
"S-stop saying stupid things...you...you are just imaging things." I snapped back but this just made him smirk even more.

  
"Hmmm, so are you trying to say that I didn't do this?" He said as he touched my breast once more, and started to slowly rub through my shirt, making me blush even harder as well as gasp a bit. 

He then pinched my nipple a bit as I let out a moan all the while my body started to heat up once again, thanks soft....I mean pleasure...no. Fuck, my brain is mush now thanks to the teasing he's doing to me. 

  
"W-why me? You c-could have....mmmm...chosen anyone else." I breathed out as he continued to rub my breast, making me feel a little excited. 

  
"That's for me...to know." He said as he leaned in my lips and started to kiss me once more. At this moment, there's no point in trying to escape from this stranger even if I tried my hardest to do. No man, not even the ones at the clubs and bars were able to woo me as much as this man did and in some odd way....I enjoyed it. 

  
Moaning in the kiss, I wrapped my arms around him as he put his hand in my shirt, pulling it up a bit and kissing along my stomach. Closing my eyes, I felt his lips butterfly along my up toward my chest as he pulled my shirt all the way up, revealing my black bra. I held out the single long handcuff, hoping that he would remove it so I can take off my shirt while he smirked back at me. 

  
Getting up from the bed, He went over to the computer desk, where he fished out a pair of scissors then walked back over to the bed as he started to cut my shirt open instead of just removing the cuff from my wrist....Clever asshole. 

  
Cutting away my shirt as if it was paper, he then looked at my bra that was in the way, then cut the front of them to, and moving the now broken bra to the side while he stared at my chest.

  
"Beautiful and cute." He said in his low sexy voice as he leaned in on tit and started to lick and suck on them, slowly and softly, making moan softly while his hand fondle the other breat, pinching it gently. I gasped out a bit and raked my fingers through his soft locks of white hair as he looked up at me then pull his mouth away from breast and give the other the same teasing pleasure as went to suck on it then swirling his tongue around the nipple. 

  
Moving my head to the side, I moan out and closed my eye, embracing all the pleasures he brought on to my body, and making me forget my anger towards him. Wrong as that sounds, I stopped giving a hell about it, besides my life was dull before he came into the picture...I, if any tell anyone about a stranger just kidnapping me and then doing sweet torture to me like this, close friends and relatives would scold at me for not fighting him off but how could I have, if he had me pinned both to the wall and his body. 

  
Continuing to torture my breast, he then palmed my crouch then put his hands in my pants and started to rub my clit through my panties thus breathing out a shaky moan as I felt myself become more dranch the more he rubbed away. In less than a short time, this stranger.....beautiful stranger has charmed me not to mention he kept his promise in being good to me but right now I didn't want to think about that. 

  
I craved for him like I did no other plus I didn't have time to be with a guy because it was always me going to work or school on some days not to mention I never had sex with anyone for I wanted to save it for marriage but fuck that because now I'm laying underneath a man that knows all the right points into pleasuring a woman into submission and right now I wanted nothing more than to just scream out his name.

He pulled his hand out from my pants and went tot take them off along with my panties as I layed in my naked glory. Smiling at me, he then layed down on top of me, kissing my lips gently as I kissed him back, passionately as I wrapped my arms around his neck as I moaned into the kiss. 

  
Removing his lips from mine, he then kissed along my neck, down to chest, and stomach till he reached all the way down between my legs thus spread them open as he started to kiss and lick them. By this point, all I want him to do was touch me there so I just brought his head up to my heated core as he looked up at me then smirk before going down on me and licking my clit which made me moan a bit louder than I was doing earlier. 

  
With his tongue licking, and tasting me, I then felt a finger push inside of me thrusting it in and out as he both lick and sucked away on my clit. My hips jolted a bit along with me just grabbing a handful of his hair as he started to roughly eat me out, making me gasp, moan and pant for air while he looked up at me with his eyes thus continuing his goddamn torture on me.

  
"P-please." I breathed out while he stopped what he was doing and pulled up to look at me. 

  
"Please...what?" He said, licking his lips. 

  
"T-take me...p-please. I want you so bad." I begged, something I had never done before. What has this demon done to me.

  
"How much?" He asked, placing a finger back inside me as he slowly thrusted in and out.

  
"A-a lot....aaaaah...p-please." I begged him.

  
"Hmm, sounds like the way I have begged you to help me with my problem, but you refused. Maybe I should punish you a bit more for disappointing me." He told me, smiking while still fingering me. 

  
"O-oh, fuck...I'm s-sorry. I'll do anything, please. I-I just want you to take me!" I exclaimed.

  
"Anything?" He asked.

  
"Anything...j-just...stop teasing me." I continued to begged as he removed his finger then went over to the night table, pulling out a condom. He then got up from me, where he removed his jeans and boxers all in one shift then turn to me with the condom in hand, ripped open the condom wrapper with his teeth, and placed the condom on his cock. 

  
"Quick question before I do this. Are you a virgin?" He asked. 

  
"I-I am." I told him as I stuttered which made him smile even more as he walked back over to the bed and lay back top of me as he kissed along my neck. 

  
"I shall be gentle with you unless you tell me otherwise." He told me. 

Rubbing his cock against my pussy, he kept on teasing more and more until finally, he pushed himself inside me as a yelped escaped my throat while grabbing on to him tightly, not trying to think about the pain. During the whole time I breathed in and out try to forget the pain while he kissed along my neck, wiping some of the tears that fell from my eyes. 

  
When I gave him the okay to move, he started out to thrust in and out of me, slowly like if I was going to break thus looking down at me, panting, Wrapping my arms on his back, and feeling the pain subside a bit, I started to moan for him to go a bit faster and he did just that. 

  
"Oh god....fuck!" I yelled out. 

  
"S-Saeran...." He breath out still thrusting into me.

  
"Wha...aaahhh." I moaned out as I couldn't say no words.

  
"Saeran, say my name." He told me while placing his head in my neck thus planting love bites on my name. I moan his name over and over, crying out for him while he pounded harder, faster and deeper into me moreover making me scream as if I was on of those AV actresses on those porno sites. Digging my nails into his back and scratching him, Saeran jack hammered into me thus making me lose my breath and cry out more for him as I was near reaching my climax.

  
"I'm cumming." Grunt out Saeran as he went even faster as I yelled out his name both of us with him ramming his cock deep inside me, feeling it as it thobbed inside me even with the condom. Looking at me, Saeran lean into kiss me once again then got up to remove the dirty condom and throw it in the waste busket. 

  
After he was done doing that, Saeran then got a wet rag, and clean himself up before tossing the rag to the far corner of the room then joining me back in bed as he gently pulled me to him as he layed my head on his chest. 

"Mmm, you're mine, forever." Said Saeran sheepishly as he kissed my forehead.

  
Soon after, Saeran has drifted off to sleep and I was falling asleep as well but to think this happened all in one day. Here a dull woman such as myself, letting myself get beckoned into doing this crazy idea for a total stranger then having him kidnap me for knowing too much of him and having sex with him. 

  
I'm not sure whether I would be confused or freaked out about all of this even though he used cloform to knock me out, kidnapped me as well as replaced my phone with a new one so that not my family nor friends would ever know my whereabouts but just him to keep a close eye out on me in case I betrayed him. 

  
This sounds crazy but I don't think after that mindblowing love making he has given me, I wouldn't ever betray him and the thought of being his assistant did bring some benefits so there is that. 

  
With my eye's heavy threatening to close I quick give kiss to Saeren and drift off to sleep as the moon shined it's light on us through the window. 


End file.
